


反复浪漫

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	反复浪漫

下午五点的时候，天就开始暗了下来。  
这个城市天黑得有点早，王一博很不适应，他不喜欢黄昏，也并不觉得晚霞有多美，每天到这个时候，他都会有点头疼，右边太阳穴的筋绷得死死的，扯着整个后脑勺都闷得慌。

他站在星巴克出餐口，拿出手机，刷着微博，旁边一对情侣在叽叽喳喳讨论着一会儿电影的剧情，女孩子说男主角特别帅，是最近很红的艺人，眼里闪着光，男孩子不屑地轻哼了一声。手机震了一下，是肖战发来的微信，说自己还有十来分钟就结束会议了，马上下来。

“您好，您的大杯热拿铁和美式。”星巴克员工是个理着平头的女孩子，眉眼很英气，王一博对这种造型特别的人总是会多看两眼，微笑了一下，接过装好的咖啡，低下头在微信对话框里开始输入。  
我买好咖啡了，在你们公司楼下星巴克等你。这家星巴克挺大啊，店员小姑娘有够个性。  
是吧，我去得少，都是前台妹子帮我们买。  
肖战回复得很快，看来这个会议并不重要，估计他又是一边敷衍地听着领导讲话，一边也低着头在玩手机。

平时他们俩在家也总是爱各自玩手机，经常什么也不说，就这样两个人躺在大沙发的左右侧，圈起来的四条腿会交叠到一起，王一博和朋友静音联机打游戏，肖战在旁边刷微博，看猫猫狗狗的视频，看到有趣的，就钻过来，递给王一博看。  
电视开着，随便点开一个台，也不在乎在播什么，有点声音就可以。  
游戏结束一局，伸出手去拿桌上的可乐，瞥见肖战迷迷糊糊地睡过去，手机还拿着手机，王一博就会恶作剧地含一口可乐，猛地亲过去，把可乐半洒半灌的抵进肖战嘴里，然后听着他不乐意的嚷嚷。  
这个片刻，王一博总是会在一个人时想起来，也不知道为什么，他与肖战交往的这五年，其实经历过大大小小的事并不少，比如第一次见双方父母表明关系，第一次出国旅游，还有一起在北欧看极光，王一博骗肖战说在北极尿尿，会直接变冰柱等等。  
但这个片刻，总是会反复像电影闪回那样，在王一博脑子里重启着，他不是一个什么浪漫的人，肖战也这么说，如果真的有一天他们俩的婚礼，主持人问两个人交往时最浪漫的一刻是什么，王一博能瞬间想起来的，就是刚刚那个场面。

星巴克靠窗的位置坐满了人，有拿着电脑在啪啪打字的，敲击键盘的声音就像在砸东西；有看着窗外出神的；还有和他一样在等人的。  
他和肖战约了在这里看电影，提前一个小时他出门取好了电影票，然后来接肖战下班，这家公司什么都好，工资高，同事也善意，就是加班时间不确定，肖战经常会突发性加班，比如今天这样。

热拿铁喝下去，热乎乎的从舌尖一直延伸到喉咙里，卷着一些暖意和咖啡的苦涩，王一博其实不太爱喝咖啡，但是肖战喜欢，他只要有条件，绝不喝外面的咖啡，也不喝速溶和胶囊，都自己拿一个摩卡壶，每天早上煮得满屋子咖啡香，王一博还嘲笑他像一个生活方式博主一样，极尽做作之能事。

其实他知道，肖战并不是做作，他就是这样一个人，在外面尽可能的迎合世界迎合社会，但只要能够有自己的时间，他一定会让生活尽可能的精致一些，美好一些。  
这一点和王一博截然相反，他以前还在摩托车队时，经常连续好几天吃同一种盒饭，高强度的集训也让他根本没有时间在乎造型，头发乱糟糟地压在摩托车帽子下，胡子也时常忘记刮，好不容易跑回去见一次肖战，刚刚亲上去就被对方嫌弃的推开，拿出剃须刀就给他刮起胡子来。

他一方面享受肖战的这种洁癖和对生活质量的追求，一方面又沾沾自喜着随随便便的自己能够被肖战爱上，实在是魅力不小。

记得当时自己比赛从车上飞出去，受了伤，在医院躺了一个星期，醒来之后看到肖战瘦得像换了一个人，看到自己睁开眼，还一副不可置信的样子，瞬间红了眼睛。后来王一博做完手术，身体好了出院，退出摩托车队，还总是会拿这个打趣：战哥，那一幕我觉得很像廉价偶像剧，你要是扑到我身上哭，就更到位了。  
可他心里明白，那一周肖战受的折磨，不必他少，他只是昏迷过去，反正没有知觉，而肖战却要守着一个不确定哪天会醒来的人。

一想到这里，王一博捏着咖啡杯的手收紧了一些，心里犯过一阵难受，太阳穴扯着更疼了，从包里翻出随身带的止痛片，就着咖啡赶紧吞了下去，他可不想两个人好不容易看电影约会，要半路结束在头疼欲裂的自己身上。

星巴克门被人用力推开，一阵寒风跟着卷了进来，旁边用力打着字的女孩冷得一缩，似乎很不高兴，侧过头翻了一个白眼，王一博跟着看过去，就看到了肖战。  
“哎，电影几点开始？来得及嘛？我饿了。”肖战走过来，端起桌上另一杯咖啡就喝起来，王一博看着他，眼睛下面因为熬夜改方案还泛着青，被咖啡杯挡住的脸只剩下一双眼睛，明闪闪的，一眨一眨，像小兔子。  
“七点的，现在才六点一刻，来得及，我带你去吃点东西？麦当劳？”王一博站起来，把咖啡杯丢到垃圾桶，拉着肖战往外走，出去之前，还没忘记把他的电脑包接过来，帮他拿着。  
“哇，你怎么知道我想吃汉堡！走走走。”肖战听到麦当劳就激动了起来，从后面推着王一博就往前走，双腿还在地上碎碎跺了几下。

王一博笑着看肖战，这个人可能自己不知道，现在这个样子，哪有什么视觉总监的威严，活生生就是一个向男朋友撒娇的可爱模样，王一博伸出手牵住了肖战，一想到这是在他公司楼下，又缩了回去，结果却被肖战反手拽住，小小的手钻进了自己的大手掌里，捏成一个拳头。  
“你同事……”  
“没事，他们都知道你的，有什么好怕的。”肖战往王一博那边靠了靠，不以为然地说道，喊着好冷好冷，把自己的手连着王一博的手，一起塞进了对方的大衣口袋里。  
“诶，你刚刚看到那个星巴克店员了吗？真的很酷，那个发型。”王一博突然想起什么，在口袋里捏了捏肖战的手。  
“没有，下次我看看，怎么，你喜欢理平头的啊？要不要我也去理一下？”肖战故意开着玩笑说道。  
“可以啊，反正你怎么样都好看。”  
“王一博，你好油腻。”  
王一博没说话，拽着他的手微微用力了一下，两个人在口袋里像十指打架一样，你一绕我一绕，原本交叠包裹着的手，变成了十指相扣。

这一场电影人意外的不多，王一博买了最后一排的的两个皇帝位，肖战吃了超级多麦当劳，吃到最后还非得要王一博去给他买一个甜筒，搞得电影院已经黑了灯，两个人才不好意思，急匆匆地落座。  
坐下没多久，电影院开始放广告，两个人非常有默契地玩起了猜广告的游戏，肖战连着猜错，王一博故意瞪大眼睛，装出一副不可置信的夸张神色：“天啊，我老婆是个傻子啊！”  
“谁说的我是你老婆！”肖战没好气地瞪了他一眼，结果王一博趁色黑灯瞎火，直接一把拉过肖战的手，按在了自己的裤裆处，凑到他耳边说：“它说的，它说肖战是我老婆。”  
“你干嘛！”肖战小声呵斥，刷地就把手收了回来，他没想到王一博这么大胆，虽然这场电影人并不多，两个人又都坐在最后一排，但在公开场合这样，着实有些吓人。  
前前排有人入座，开着手机的电灯，一下子把这一块照得蹭亮刺眼，肖战心虚，想着还好刚刚抽回了手，否则这下就真的丢人了。  
可身边的人一点也不怕似的，还低低的笑出声，像个恶作剧爱好者。

这场电影来之前肖战都不知道是说什么的，说白了，两个人也就是前一天晚上躺在沙发上刷手机看电视，想着很久没约会，就说今天下班看个电影，吃个夜宵火锅再回家。  
电影是王一博选的，从这个片子的整个审美，肖战就知道充满了王一博的选片风格，还没开始半小时，电影里世界的街头，就已经发生了两场枪战了，男主角已经被不知道是敌是友的人，用枪抵着头三次了。  
如果不是和自己在一起，王一博真的太直男了。

电影院的音响效果特别好，砰砰地枪声震得肖战耳朵痛，他侧过头看了一眼王一博，发现对方看得津津有味，俨然一副代入自己是乱世英雄的模样，肖战觉得这样入神看电影的王一博有些可爱，嘴角忍不住扬了起来。

突然，肖战感觉自己手一热，王一博的手伸过来，拉住了自己，这个电影的座位，中间的扶手是可以抬起来的，他们俩的扶手刚刚入场就被王一博抬了上去，所以两个人就像是坐在一个小沙发上一样，紧贴着。  
肖战也牵住了王一博，感觉对方的手指在自己手上慢慢的挠着，下一秒，他的手就被一股力量一扯，碰到了一个粗硬的东西上，肖战吓坏了，他知道那是什么，惊恐地侧过头看向旁边的人，可这个人居然仍然一脸投入地看着电影，只是嘴角勾起了一抹笑。  
手被对方按住，轻轻地掌控着，来回揉着那个肿胀的巨物，隔着裤子肖战都觉得手被烫得发热，他想抽回手，却又不敢闹出太大动静，力气也抵不过王一博，只得听之任之。

王一博把头微微一侧，看向了旁边皱着眉头，一脸忍耐地人，线条绝佳的侧脸在明灭忽闪的电影光线中格外动人，因为大屏幕的反射，眼睛都像窝了一汪春水一般，亮晶晶的，就这一眼，王一博的下体胀得更难受了。  
原本只是调戏一下肖战，却没想到现在自己被逼得有些进退两难，按道理是不应该在公开场合做这档子事，可他就是无法停止拉住肖战帮自己揉下体的手，并且越揉越难受，觉得胀得要炸了。  
王一博伸出一只手，解开了自己的皮带，把肖战的手放了进去，他感觉旁边的人瞪大双眼，怒视着自己，死命在摇头示意不要，可对方力气哪里有自己大，用力一伸，那双小手条件反射的就握住了自己的肉棒，冰凉的感觉刺激得王一博一抖，像倒吸一口气。  
“宝贝，我胀得好难受。”王一博一只手搂住肖战，凑到他耳朵边，轻声说道，声音还喘着气，他感觉怀里的人也明显动情了，扭动起了身子。“帮我舔出来好不好？”

肖战也要不行了，王一博伸进自己衣服里，在后面捏着腰侧的手一下一下刺激着他，电影里忽大忽小地场景声，对白声，都轰隆隆在耳边作响，震得椅子都在颤，他听着王一博在耳边说如此赤裸露骨的话，羞辱的快感像浪潮一样涌过来，他也有些受不了了。  
头被按下去，肖战顺从地把王一博的裤子拉链拉开，轻轻含住了对方粗大的肉棒，温润的舌尖轻轻舔舐着龟头，像刚刚在麦当劳吃甜筒那样，一下又一下，从下往上舔弄着，然后再绕着龟头旁边那一圈含下去，把王一博整个都吞进了自己嘴里。  
后穴一凉，王一博的手指从腰侧慢慢往下滑，活生生从裤子里摸到了肖战的后穴，轻轻揉按着入口的褶皱，特地沾了口水的手指一下子就滑了进来，收缩夹住了王一博指节分明，还带着一些茧的手指，感觉它们在自己的体内轻轻的戳弄。肖战双腿发软，不受控制地拼命收紧后穴，夹得王一博都没有办法动，他把王一博整个肉棒全数吞进嘴里，生怕自己一个不小心就发出要命的呻吟。

电影还在继续，男主角接了一个电话，谈一笔生意，说了一句：还不够。  
肖战感觉王一博弯下身子，贴近他的耳边，另一只手慢慢摸过他的头，说了句：“还不够，再吃多一点，用力一点舔，就像你刚刚舔甜筒那样。”，一边说，一边用手指奸淫着肖战冒水的后穴，把内裤打湿了一大片，还故意在那明明很狭小的窄道里，弯曲起自己的骨节，顶在肖战敏感的地方，顶得在给自己口交的人用力收紧了嘴唇，肉棒被紧紧包裹的快感，直冲脑门，抵消了刚刚的头疼。

太刺激了，这种黑暗却又宽敞的公开空间里，寥寥无几的几个观众，硕大的电影屏幕和立体的声响，如果电影就是故意通过唯一的视觉焦点，吸引看客全部的注意力，那王一博和肖战就是置身在别人的世界里偷情的路人。  
无论主角在经历着什么，都与他们无关，他们只需要这一片狭小的黑暗，笼罩住溢出来的情欲相交。

“好帅！”电影里的男主角不知道做了什么，前前排的女孩子突然压着声音叫了一下。  
被王一博用手指插弄的肖战终于忍不住，就这样直接射了出来，射的时候压抑的愉悦感和脱力感让他差点直接咬下去，没有办法抵制这种感觉，他只能用力缩紧嘴部肌肉，把王一博含得更紧，感觉按在自己头上的手微微用力，头发被抓住，一阵热意涌到舌尖，还带着一些麝香腥味，王一博也射了出来。

抽出手指，把肖战搂到怀里，王一博来来回回地亲着他，两个人额头上都渗出了汗水，王一博给肖战拉好了衣服，又把自己的裤子拉链拉起来，借着电影的光，他看着怀里的肖战，嘴角还残留着一些白色的精液，脸色潮红，双目失神地看着电影屏幕，那样子，让王一博觉得再多看几眼，又要硬起来了。

最后，这部王一博问了以前摩托车队哥们，被推荐的电影，自然是两个人都没有看明白，回去的路上，下雨了，王一博开着车，一只手想要去如同往常一样牵副驾驶的肖战，却被对方甩开了手。  
还在生气，窝在大衣里故意看窗外的样子，也很可爱。  
王一博笑了笑，伸过去手摸了一下肖战的头，把车里的暖气出风口，往他那边拨了拨。  
电台在放经典的爵士歌曲《Singin’in the rain》，王一博手指配合着节奏，敲打着方向盘，雨刮器在车窗外有规律的来回刮动，亮着路灯的路边，有一些还没关门的小馆子。  
王一博想起什么，伸出手又拉了拉肖战，“火锅都不吃了，不饿吗？”  
“不饿，被你气饱了。”肖战还是不看他。  
“气成这样，我已经很好了好吧，又没有真的在电影院和你打炮，只是亲热，亲热了一下。”王一博脸皮厚，自顾自解释着，去哄肖战。  
肖战不理他，拿出手机，开始刷微博，王一博趁着红灯，唰地凑过去，亲了他一下，然后立刻摆正了坐姿。

“你肯定饿了，我知道一家很好吃的馄饨店，带你去好不好？就在旁边那条街，然后我们再回去。周日我带你去吃火锅。”王一博说着话，打了一下方向盘，变道到了右拐车道。他记得这附近有家馄饨店很好吃，他一直想带肖战来吃。  
“你看着我干嘛？”等拐弯灯时，王一博看到肖战终于转过头，目光无神地看着自己，有种欲言又止的感觉，他笑了笑，不知道怎么了。  
“没事，那你带我去吃那家馄饨吧，我想吃馄饨。”对面的车灯照过来，照在肖战的脸上，阴暗交错之间，表情不知道是哭还是笑。  
“嘿，没想到馄饨把你哄好了，不容易啊。你知道吗，这家馄饨，是吕哥推荐的，就是我之前摩托车队那个前辈，我带你见过吗？他和我说过好几次，我就想着一定要带你来吃，你肯定喜欢。”  
打着方向盘，王一博说起以前在摩托车队的好友和这家馄饨店，像开了话匣子，没完没了起来。

“这个店开了十年了，老板娘好像也是你们重庆的，据说特别拽，不开分店，不做正餐，只有夜宵才有，也没什么环境，反正就是苍蝇馆子，但是特别火。”  
“我们以前经常来这里吃，虽然我上次出事后，很久没来了，不过我这个人最大优点就是记性好，无名小店照样可以找得到。”  
“我就不会得老年痴呆，等明年我们去新西兰结婚了，不管过多久，我一定会记得我们婚礼的每一个细节，你是不是觉得自己挺幸福啊？”

王一博自说自话，肖战被车子摇晃得有些昏昏欲睡，正在充电的手机突然一震，他从口袋里掏出来，看到一条微信，发件人叫吕哥，头像是一辆摩托车：小战好！一博这一周怎么样？

电台里的爵士还在放着，流动在暖烘烘地空气中，指尖有些凉，肖战搓了一下手，就看到王一博立刻调高了空调的温度和风向。  
他低下头，再次按开了微信，找到刚刚那个对话框。  
“挺好的，只是他又不记得我们两年前结过婚，也不记得我们第一次见面是在刘姐馄饨店里。”

肖战放下手机缓缓侧过头，看着一边开车一边唠叨着他们明年新西兰婚礼的王一博，觉得这一幕莫名的让他想哭。  
此刻这种普通得不值得一提的相处，浪漫得像星空里闪烁的明星，短暂璀璨，反复在不知道还要这样多久的，他们人生里的每一个瞬间。

END


End file.
